Facing FanGirls
by Ishi Bana-Bana
Summary: Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee stumle across elite warriors, or the Avatar's Fangirls, in a forest, and regret it. Dedicated to Spry and InspiredByFyre!


Azula walked through the forest. There was nothing she couldn't accomplish. She was the fire princess!

Her gloomy sidekick, Mai, and cheery sidekick, Ty Lee, also walked through the forest with her. They weren't royalty, just sidekicks. But they still kicked boot-ay.

Azula had heard there was a fierce tribe of warriors in this wood. Apparently, they knew the Avatar or something. Also, they were just girls!

"You know what to say?" Azula said. "I say, 'What are you, the Avatar's Fangirls?' and you say, 'Oh, that's a good one, Azula!', And Mai makes fun of their clothes." Mai rolled her eyes. She was accustomed to this, chiefly because she did this before every battle. She always made witty remarks before she fought.

They seemed to be nearing their encampment. They could hear giggling and smell food. They neared the site, and stumbled across something they never would have guessed:

Fangirls.

Actual Fangirls.

They stared at Azula with beady eyes. Some sat in rings of twenty to thirty, others sat alone. Before she came in, they were all talking. It seemed that some in the back were scribbling rapidly on big white sheets of paper.

"Oh, that's a good one, Azula!"

Stupid Ty Lee. Those that didn't recognize Azula now did. She backed up.

"You tried to kill Katara and Zuko! SHE'S AGAINST ZUTARA!" One girl screamed. She was standing in a ring of girls twice as large as everyone else's.

"Up with Kataang! Down with Zuko!" yelled a girl from another equally large ring o the other side of the camp.

The Zutarian girl glared down the Kataanger.

"Oh, come'on guys! Why can't we just have Jetara, Taang, and Maiko? Right?" One girl stepped up. She seemed to be the odd one out. Something about 'making peace'.

"Yeah Maiko!" A girl stood up awkwardly.

Azula took the chance to try to step out of the camp. She turned on her heel and RAN. Fangirls were the most dangerous of all benders. They were FANBENDERS. Mai stood petrified, wondering if Maiko meant MAIxKOH.

"I like Zuko! His scar makes him look cute!" A girl from a ring of what looked like illiterate girls stood up. "And Mai gets in the way! Zuko needs to be with my OC!"

The Zutara girl walked over to Mai. "How dare you get in the way of Katara! Katara is Zuko's girl!"

A girl walked up to Mai, pulling her away from the Zutarian. "Don't you have feelings for Sokka?"

"No! Mai has feelings for Jet!"

Mai pointed to a tree. "Look! A Chan!" And walked off.

"Foamzula!" A random boy screamed.

"What about KATAANG?" The Kataanger screamed.

"Oh no, she's getting all Kataangry! Run!" A Tokka girl laughed.

"Wait! I forgot to ask Azula about how she feels about her dad!" A girl writing on a in the back ran into the woods after her. "Ozula FTW!"

"Ty Lokka?" A girl wondered. "Isn't that canon?" Ty Lee swooned.

"Oh, I hope so!" Ty Lee giggled. "What's a Zutara?" She suddenly wondered.

"So she's Kataang!" Kataanger exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"No, she's Zutara!"

"I thought I was Ty Lee?" Ty Lee said dizzily.

"CABBAGE MERSA!" A girl screamed from the back.

"She's so definitely Sokkzula!" The random ship moment was in vain, for Ty Lee sensed tension and ran off. Sensible, too. The fanirls were just getting rowdy.

"Wasn't Azula just here?" wondered Zutarian.

"Yeah, why didn't we get her?" Kataanger said.

"Lifelong feud continued in useless crackship, possibly exploited for laughs because the author didn't understand the idea (What if Mai Ty Lee, and Azula were defeated by the 'Fan Girls'?), and is possibly offending millions of shippers?" Maiko wondered.

"So should we be attacking them?"

The fangirls sat in silence for a minute. Then they ran through the woods.

They suddenly arrived on a dazed and confused Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. "Should we get'em?" Tokka asked.

"What's better, Sukka, Yukka, Ty Lokka, Tokka, Sokkzula, Haikka, Mengkka, or Maikka?" Azula left the dazed fangirls. They sat in silence for a very long while.

"Sukka." Whispered some stupid fan.

* * *

><p>As Azula left the nuclear explosion, she figured she might as well help the poor, lost fangirls who she tried to attack. Of course, she knew never to get in the middle of fangirls, the most dangerous benders of all. Also, she might be able to get some, ah, revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up on his lawn. What was he doing outside? Shirtless? Surrounded by girls askig him questions like, 'Do you have feelings for Katara?' or, 'Can I touch your scar?'?<p>

"Oh wait! First, before this meal, let us thank Azula for giving me Zuko's address, middle name, and social security number on this note card that I was graciously given, along with Zuko's baby pictures and when he had a bad hair day on picture day in 4th grade!"

Oh, sh-

**Dedicated to Spry and Fyre! It's her (Fyre's) idea!**

**Crazy little crack!oneshot I just thought of. Keep it flamin', hotmen!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
